Mistakes
by LiliFayre
Summary: The five times Harvey tried to fix his mistake and the one time he didn't have to.  Direct sequel to 5 Times Mike Defended:  1 That Donna Did
1. 1: The Briefcase Instance

Direct sequel to Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen, because people asked me to, and I am a sucker for things like that.

* * *

><p><strong>How Harvey Tried To Fix His Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 1**

After Donna had not-so-politely-put-him-in-his-place, Harvey had immediately left his office to try and locate Mike. The first place that he checked was Mike's cubical, which was completely empty, no jacket or bag, no briefs or files, and most importantly, no Mike. As Harvey paused, trying to decide where Mike could have disappeared to, his least favorite associate appeared next to him.

"Mr. Specter, did you need something?" Gregory was smiling, wide and obviously filled with false eagerness. The associate glanced at Mike's messy desk with a poorly hidden hint of scorn.

_'Nothing like Mike,'_ Harvey thought, giving the man a once over. _'Mike never has to pretend to be eager to work, or to belittle someone so that he felt better.'_ That was one of the reasons that Harvey got along so well with Mike, despite all the younger man's mistakes. Harvey didn't need someone that wouldn't be completely loyal to him. "No, I'm looking for Mike."

"Oh..." The tone in Gregory voice changed to almost gleeful. "Mike left already. He stopped by his desk long enough to grab a bunch of files then took off for the elevator."

It was plain to Harvey, who read people as easily as some actors read their scripts, that Gregory was overly happy that Mike, supposedly, wasn't where he was supposed to be. Harvey knew that Mike didn't get along with any of the other associates, but he had no idea that it was to the point that some were willing to act like third graders denied their afternoon snack. "That's good. I was making sure that he took the files with him before he left on my errand." Secretly, the senior partner reveled in the overly disappointed look that was stamped on the associates face. Not sparing the man another glance, Harvey strode down the hall toward the elevator, hoping he could catch Mike on the street.

When Harvey exited the building, he scanned the street carefully, remembering what Donna had said about Mike no longer having a bike, and reasoned that his associate couldn't have gotten too far. He smiled, noticing a very familiar blond head moving down the sidewalk. Abandoning most, or all, of his dignity, Harvey broke into a sprint, for the second time since he had known Mike, chasing down the younger man.

"Mike!" When Harvey got close enough, he caught the sleeve of Mike's jacket, which made the younger man stop. "Where are you going?"

Mike turned slightly toward his boss, keeping his eyes off to the side. "To get a briefcase." His reply was simple, like there couldn't have been any doubt about where he was headed.

Harvey frowned. Mike sounded just like he had in the office, soft and resigned. That wouldn't do. That was not the associate he hired. His associate wasn't afraid to call him on his bull, or to speak his mind. "Really, kid?" The older man tried to keep his voice friendly, to help put Mike at ease, to let the kid know that Harvey really was there for him.

"Really, Harvey." The younger man insisted. "Jessica told me that I needed to get one immediately, so I'll just go get one and come back. No big deal, right?" Now, Mike forced a smile, raising his eyes to Harvey's.

"Don't think so, kid. Come on." Harvey kept his grip on Mike's sleeve, tugging his associate along until Mike started to follow on his own, weakly protesting the entire time, which Harvey ignored until they were standing around the corner from the firm building. The lawyer then started trying to catch a cab.

"Harvey...?" The owner of the name winced at the confused, monotone. "I.."

"Not right now, Mike." Harvey glanced over his shoulder, noting that the tight, painful looking grip the kid had on his bag had returned. "We'll talk after we get you your briefcase."

Mike shrugged, resigning himself to spending a long time with Harvey lecturing him on exactly what he needed in a briefcase and to spending far more money than he should on something he didn't even want. So he kept his mouth closed, during the entire cab ride, he flipped through the files instead, and most of the time the two were in the store, he forced himself to look at the briefcases not the prices, until Harvey started frowning again.

"Mike, what are you doing?" The lawyer was confused. Normally, it was nearly impossible to keep Mike quiet very long, especially when they were out of the office. His associate seemed to enjoy being able to talk more freely than he could at the office.

"Shopping." As before, the answer was simple. "Which one would make Jessica happiest?"

A small part of Harvey was irritated that the kid wasn't trying harder, but the rest of him, the part that listened when Donna lectured because it was far worse if you didn't, wondered how he had missed it so long and allowed it to get to this point. "Don't worry about that, kid. Just pick one that you like... or don't hate as much as the rest?"

Mike smiled politely, appreciating the fact that Harvey had accidentally given him a blanket pass to buy the cheapest one in the store. He moved toward the cashier, motioning. "That one, please."

It took every ounce of self control that Harvey had not to visibly flinch at the briefcase Mike picked. It was _tacky_. There really was no other word for it. It wasn't black or even a nice shade of brown, no, it was beige, _honestly_, and until this point, Harvey had no idea they were even made that color. An image of Jessica's reaction if Mike showed up with such a thing, flashed before his eyes, quickly followed by the thought of exactly what Donna might do if he messed this up any further. "Mike? A suggestion?"

The look the associate shot his boss was suspicious. "You said to get whatever one I liked, or hated the least."

"Yes... I did but..."

Mike sighed, motioning for Harvey to go ahead. "Just tell me which one I should get, so we can go back to work."

The older man suppressed a sigh at the words. "Listen, Mike, I'm just trying to help..."

"You can't, Harvey. You just _can't_." Mike stressed, shaking his head. "Never mind, sir." He addressed the cashier again. "I'll take that one." He motioned to a different one, not leather but black and presentable enough, although much more expensive. "Happy? Can we go back to work now? I have a lot to do." The blond refused to look at Harvey, instead focusing on retrieving his wallet from his pocket.

Harvey moved faster than Mike could, handing the cashier his card instead. He ignored the startled look Mike gave him, taking the briefcase and passing it over to his associate before ushering him outside. Harvey knew that he owed his associate an apology, if only for the fact that he didn't notice. "Mike, I want to tell you..."

"I'll pay you back." Mike blurted out, looking overly nervous. He continued on without taking a breath. "I promise, I will. I promise that it will never happen again, Harvey. I won't make you keep having to bail me out." The blond took Harvey's stunned silence for more disapproval and blindly bolted, darting across the traffic and vanishing from sight.

Harvey stood there for a moment more, unsure which part he was having more trouble believing, that Mike really felt he had to pay Harvey back, or that Mike had just actually ran into traffic. Smothering a groan at the thought of what Donna was going to say, Harvey headed back to the office.


	2. 2: The Talk Incident

Direct sequel to Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen, because people asked me to, and I am a sucker for things like that.

* * *

><p><strong>How Harvey Tried To Fix His Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Fortunately for Harvey, he was not subjected to Donna's wrath until the following day. Harvey abandoned his normal practice of arriving an hour after the firm opened and was there promptly at seven, which earned him a stern comment from Donna who was always early.

"You didn't fix it." The assistant didn't even look up from her computer.

"You don't know that." Harvey countered, knowing better than to outright admit it.

"Yes, I do. You're early, and you are never early unless you are in the middle of a case or you have an early meeting that can't be pushed back. You have neither." Donna looked up, frowning. "Not to mention, Mike got here before I did."

Harvey's head turned to look at the associates area, easily spotting Mike's head, bent over his desk. "No.. I didn't fix it. But I did try to."

"Really?" Donna's tone grew sharp. "Is that why there is an envelope on your desk with money in it and your name on it? Because that sounds more like a failure than a try." Her expression softened a bit, taking in the confused look. "Harvey, I told you to talk to him."

Frowning, Harvey motioned for Donna to follow him as he went into his office, moving straight for the desk, and looking at the plain envelope. "I don't know anything about this. I locked my office when I left." He knew exactly what the money was for, and he had no intention of accepting it.

"You're still an idiot." Donna crossed her arms. "You gave Mike a key so he could leave anything you needed on your desk at any time. Remember?"

"Right... Donna." Harvey slid into his comfortable chair. "I'm not sure exactly how to do what you want." It was a testament to how comfortable the two were together for Harvey to admit that. "I did try, Donna. But, that wasn't Mike yesterday."

Donna didn't answer, preferring to let Harvey figure it out on his own. Despite the fact that she wanted Mike fixed immediately, it was always fun for her to watch her boss squirm. The redhead knew that since Harvey was finally aware of things, he wasn't going to just let it continue.

"I know how to deal with Mike. The fairly mouthy, cocky, overly-cheerful coffee addict that breezes in and out of things. But, yesterday, that was not my Mike." The senior partner shook his head. "He didn't listen, and Mike has always listened to me. He rarely agrees but he always listens."

"Try again." Donna replied casually. "You keep trying until you fix it. I think, it would be a very good idea if you started right now, because if you don't, Luis is going to be the first person he talks to today and that's a horrid way to start any day." She turned around sharply, moving back to her desk, pointedly moving aside just enough for Harvey to see Luis making a beeline for Mike's cubical. Donna was overly pleased that Harvey was up and out of his office in record time. And to think some people actually believed that all those times when Harvey would mysteriously show up right when Mike needed him were a _coincidence_.

Despite Donna's warning, Luis still managed to reach Mike before Harvey could intercept. "Mike, I need to speak to you."

Harvey paused briefly, giving Mike the opportunity to handle Luis on his own. His associate simply switched thehighlighter to his left hand, and reached under his desk with his right, pulling the the thrice-damned briefcase and setting it pointedly on his desk all the while continuing to make notations in the file. The action made Harvey smile.

Luis scowled. "Michael." The tone was cold and intimidating, well as much as Luis could get.

"Only my gram is allowed to call me Michael." The answer was neutral and factual, as Mike turned another page.

The oily man rolled his eyes. "This is hardly the time to be picky about what you are called. I need the subpoena that I asked for, yesterday. You remember, the one I wanted, yesterday."

"It was on your desk at eleven fifty-two last night." Mike still didn't raise his head, an action which made Harvey continue on his path to Mike's desk.

"Well, it isn't on my desk now." Luis sneered. "So I can only assume you are lying."

"Mike, do you have the.. Oh, good morning, Luis." Harvey smiled cheerfully at the older man.

"Miller briefs, complete." Mike extended two files toward Harvey. "Also, the Davis-Perker merger, ready for signatures." He handed over another file, before going back to the papers in front of him.

Surprised was an excellent word for Harvey at the moment. He hadn't actually expected Mike to have anything done. They had just finished closing a major case just before Donna decided that she was done letting people play with her pet. Harvey didn't actually need either of those things for a few more days.

"Well, since you're finished with Harvey's work, where is my subpoena?" Luis snapped.

"On your desk, left side, probably pushed under the outbox behind your coffee." Mike replied mechanically.

Luis looked over at Harvey, the two for a moment completely on the same page, confused. "Well, if it isn't.."

"I'm fired, I know."

"You're not fired." Harvey snapped, which made Mike jump slightly, and bend his head closer to his work. "What you are doing is taking those files to my office."

"Harvey." Luis whined. "I need Mike today. I have a suit against a major car company."

"Don't worry Luis, I'm sure that they used little words so any of the other associates will be able to help." Harvey's tone turned condescending. "Now, Mike."

"You're being childish, Harvey. You don't have a case right now, so you can lend me Mike for a few hours." Luis' tone was now an odd mix of whine and threat. "Right, Michael?"

Mike stood, and silently gathered up all the files he was marking and moved around the desk carrying them toward Harvey's office.

"You know, Luis, I think it's wonderful the job you do keeping an eye on the associates." Harvey began, hiding his smirk at how the shorter man puffed up with unnecessary pride. "But, Mike is my associate, and if I need him for something, then that does take precedent over what you need from him."

Harvey didn't smile until he had turned around so Luis couldn't see and moved toward his office, noticing that Donna had stopped Mike, before he could go in as she always did. When he caught up to the younger man, Harvey was relieved to see a small smile on Mike's face from whatever Donna was telling him.

"Any time, okay? I mean it. If I find out that you don't..." Her voice was softer than normal, the same one she used on Mike yesterday.

"I will, Donna... I.. Thanks.." Mike slipped into Harvey's office before his boss could speak.

"Donna, please hold my calls."

"Only if you promise to actually fix it this time. Last free chance." Donna warned in a much firmer tone. "If not you are on your own."

That made Harvey actually blanch. There are only a few things that can make him do that, like overly picky women in very, very pink clothes with yappy dogs that they take _everywhere_, or like being forced to spend an entire Saturday in a soup kitchen, which he _still_ hasn't forgiven Jessica for, or having Donna angry enough at him that she refused to actively help him with anything. Recovering quickly, he went into his office, and headed straight for his desk.

Mike was waiting patiently, holding the files that he had brought. The associate had several closed ones tucked away in one arm while he read through another with rapid speed.

Once Harvey was settled, he studied Mike for a long moment. The blond was clearly uncomfortable, based on the way he was shifting his weight, while he read. Another thing that Harvey noticed was that Mike still hadn't looked at him, not once during the entire scene with Luis, or afterward.

"Something troubling you, kid?" Harvey asked softly, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

"...I'm just... trying to finish this account history." Mike replied equally softly. "I can have them done in an hour if..."

"Mike, I don't even know what case those files are for." Harvey answered, "You know that I don't have any important work for you right now. I didn't even need the briefs or the merger papers until Monday. So, what's the matter?"

"N..nothing, Harvey."

"Come on, don't lie to me, kid." Harvey sighed, knowing without looking that Donna was watching him like a hawk. "Also, what's with this?" The lawyer picked up the envelope and waved it at Mike a couple of times.

The younger man stiffened, and after a pause answered. "I told you that I would pay you back." The reply was meek. "So, I did, that's all... Can we please not talk about this?"

"I really think that we should. Why didn't you tell me?" Harvey asked the question carefully, not wanting to spook Mike.

"Does it really matter? It wasn't effecting my work, so why would you care? Besides, when I did try to tell you, you told me not to use it as an excuse. _Please_, lets not talk about this." Mike was practically begging now.

"Of course it matters." Harvey started, but paused when Mike shook his head.

"Right, I forgot, it makes you look bad. Since I'm your associate, if I look bad then you do too. I promise, Harvey. It won't happen again, okay? I'll make sure no one finds a fault like this again."

"That's not what I'm talking about.." Harvey was starting to feel slightly lost. He wasn't exactly sure what Mike was referring to. "I wanted to know where you got this." He tapped a finger on the envelope.

Mike muttered something in reply, that no one would ever be able to understand.

"Care to try again?"

"I plead the fifth." Mike repeated louder.

"This isn't an interrogation, it's just a question, you can't plead the fifth." Harvey insisted.

"I plead the fifth on the grounds that if I tell you, then Donna will kill me, and if Donna kills me, no one will ever find the body or any evidence to even hint that I am dead, and no one would be able to stop her from doing so." Mike retorted instantly, bringing a smile to Harvey's face, as well as one on Donna's who was, of course, listening.

"Come on, kid. It can't be that bad." Harvey pressed. "Just tell me okay, Donna isn't going to kill you."

Mike remained stubbornly silent, shaking his head repeatedly, and tightening his grip on the files.

"I won't let Donna kill you." Harvey offered ignoring the disbelieving look that Mike shot him. "I promise."

"I sold my television, okay!" Mike snapped, ignoring the identical looks that the statement earned him. "I don't watch it anymore anyway, and it was just taking up space. Now that I've told you and Donna _is_ going to kill me, thank you very much, I.. I have to go." Mike darted out the door and down the hall like the hounds of hell were after him.

Harvey's eyes met Donna's angry ones through the glass. "That was ...?"

"Oh yeah, big time." The redhead pointedly turned around, showing in no uncertain terms how she felt about that.


	3. The Accidental Apartment Debate

Direct sequel to Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen, because people asked me to, and I am a sucker for things like that.

* * *

><p><strong>How Harvey Tried To Fix His Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks later, and Harvey was completely miserable. Granted, Donna had outdone herself in making sure that everyone was miserable, with Jessica and Mike being the only people safe from her wrath. Although, the only real reason Jessica was safe was because she was currently enveloped in a case and Mike was assisting her.

When Donna was angry, everyone knew it. Partners couldn't find all their files, which made them blame the associates, even if all the files in question were sitting on the desk of one specific, and very overworked paralegal. Luis struggled not to loose all of his cases, because the associates were being terrorized by nearly everyone, and so nothing was getting done. No one was ever sure how Donna arranged it so everything would fall apart the way it had, but no one was going to question her on it.

When the chaos first started, Harvey had been almost amused by the seemingly random gifts that kept appearing on Donna's desk, starting with the second day. Flowers were first, lots of flowers, but she kept none of them. Next came the gift of chocolate, as Donna's love of the sweet was legendary. She refused all of those too. Each passing day saw nicer and more elaborate gifts appear, but nothing seemed to make Donna happy.

Harvey was pretty sure why she was so angry. He knew that she was very angry at him, for having such a bad second attempt at talking to Mike. But, right after that, was when Jessica had decided to abscond with the genius, and no one had seen him since, except for through the glass of Jessica's office.

Donna liked things just so, it helped her keep on top of everything, not that she really needed the help, and she was happiest when things stayed the same. But, since the day that Harvey's associate bolted from the area, for the third time, neither have been able to talk to the kid. Mike has made it a point to avoid them both like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

So the result was Donna taking all her extra anger out on nearly anyone that crossed her path, although, Harvey noticed that a few select people were targeted far more often. Personally, he felt they were getting off rather easy, He would much rather face Donna's anger, than for her to treat him like he is invisible. He no longer got messages, was constantly surprised by clients that he wasn't aware he had appointments with, granted, Donna did make sure that he had some notice whenever a big or important client was on their way in.

By the time the gifts reached the border of outlandish, Luis had actually promised Donna his own personal car and driver, for as long as she wanted it, Jessica arrived at Harvey's office, Mike half a step behind her. Neither were prepared for the clutter littering Donna's desk. Books, passes for plays, and concerts, gift certificates, flowers and even a small wrapped box were all pushed together, out of the redhead's way. Donna completely ignored the inquiring look that Jessica sent her and waved her into Harvey's office, without giving him any notice. Mike trailed behind Jessica, trying to avoid catching Donna's eye.

"Jessica! What a lovely surprise.. How is Mike working out for you?" Harvey sounded as smooth as usual, but really did want to know the answer to his question.

"Mr. Ross did an exceptional job. I'll be returning him to you now, thanks for the loan, Harvey." Jessica smirked, "Now, care to tell me about Donna's new boyfriend or does someone owe her an apology?"

Mike shifted slightly, but Harvey answered smoothly. "You know Donna, Jessica. She's indispensable, even if that means her desk it crowed with gifts from her admirers." It was a game Harvey played with Jessica before. Technically, neither admitted anything openly, so nothing was ever done about it.

Jessica rolled her eyes, and stalked out of Harvey's office, but not without a smile at both her favorite partner and his assistant.

Harvey, for his part was fully intending on putting Mike in a corner so he couldn't get away. "Good job, Mike." He started smoothly, watching as his associate nodded. "Go home and take a break. Can't have you dead on your feet... Wait, I know." Harvey smirked, when Mike looked confused. "Why don't you go keep Donna company while I see to one last meeting, then I'll have Ray drop you off. Sound, good?" Harvey ignored the frantic shaking of Mike's head. "Good, you can help her guess what is in her mystery package." The lawyer slipped out from behind his desk and after careful placement, left Mike standing uncomfortably next to Donna, looking at the small wrapped package doubtfully. Harvey eyes, bet Donna's for just a minute, but long enough for Harvey to be sure that when he came back, Mike would still be there.

When Harvey returned, only thirty minutes later, Mike was alone at Donna's desk, idly sorting everything so that it could be returned later.

"Where's Donna?" Harvey spoke right behind Mike, making the younger man jump, because, some things just never got old.

"Um.. she.. left to.. return the envelope." Mike was having a very hard time looking at Harvey.

"What was it?" The question made Mike turn red.

"Um.. it .." Mike sighed, "It was a free pass for one month to an all female nudest beach." Before Harvey could actively reply, the blond continued. "A free pass with a plus one attached." Mike's new tone left no doubt in his boss' mind what kind of beach it was.

Harvey grinned, imagining just what Donna's reaction to that had been. "Well, we won't bother her anymore today then." Harvey wrote a small note to his assistant, giving her a pass to go home early, and with a guiding hand on Mike's shoulder, directed him to the elevator.

Mike managed to stay silent until they were approaching the car. "You really don't have to take me home... I can walk."

"Nonsense." Harvey dismissed the concern with practiced ease. "Just get in, Mike."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going... Hi Ray." Mike muttered as he moved around getting in the car.

"Hello. Where to Mr. Specter?" Ray seemed to be in an extra cheerful mood today.

"Mike, address."

Mike sighed, which made Harvey frown, and rattled off his address to Ray.

"You live in Brooklyn?" Harvey demanded the minute the car was moving. "You walk from Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, so?" Mike replied, staring out the window. "It's not that far, and I know all the shortcuts now."

Harvey frowned but let it go, happy enough that Mike had answered him. Instead the older man asked Mike all kinds of questions about Jessica's case, until Ray pulled up at a fairly dingy building.

"Thanks, Harvey." Mike opened the door and slid out of it, waving at Ray as he did so, completely

missing Harvey doing the same thing.

"Which one is yours?" Mike jumped when Harvey drawled his question. "Surely you aren't the ground floor type."

Mike spun around, staring at Harvey like he had just seen a ghost. "H..Harvey! Geez, stop scaring

me like that." Mike huffed a bit, shaking his head. "No, I wish, I lived on the ground floor." Deciding that there wasn't much else he could do but go inside, Mike, with his boss following, started up the stairs to his apartment.

"Why on earth would you want a ground floor, Mike?" Harvey sounded honestly surprised.

"Well, for one, they are cheaper." Mike rounded the second floor and continued up. "Second, if I lived on the ground floor, my grandmother could occasionally come for a visit. She can't handle the stairs." He paused on the third floor and walked down two doors, fumbling with his key. "Third, they are more structurally sound."

Harvey shook his head. "Structurally sound? No offense, Mike, but nothing here looks very safe." Harvey made his observation neutrally, trying not to offend his associate it.

Mike made an agreeing noise, as he opened his door and wandered in, motioning Harvey in with a grand sweep of his hand. "Yeah, but having just two reasons sounded unprepared." Mike tossed his briefcase with a bit more force than necessary onto his worn couch and wandered over toward a closed door. "I'll be right back."

Harvey allowed the door to close behind him, while he looked around the small place. The first thing that surprised the lawyer was the sheer number of books that Mike managed to cram in hidey-holes all over. Tolkien books were stacked together with Medical journals, while Poe and Dickens shared the same shelf as Stieg Larsson and a Encyclopedia of The Complete History of Politics. It seemed that Mike had no discrimination toward any book and would happily read anything he could get his hands on.

The second thing that drew his notice was that the apartment, while shabby, wasn't exactly messy, but cluttered. One shelf was completely full of pictures, of Mike with various people, Trevor and the girl Jenny, mostly. There were some with an elderly woman in front of a decent looking apartment, and one tucked away in the very back with a couple that was obviously Mike's parents. The odd empty space where Mike's television used to be, was now taken up with knickknacks, all of which looked old. Papers littered the low table that sat in front of the ugliest couch Harvey had ever seen before. A couch that, once Harvey finally decided was safe to sit on proved to also be the most comfortable thing he had ever sat on, his own couch included. "Where in the world did you get this thing?"

"What thing?" Mike poked his head out from behind the door. "Oh, that? I bought it off a neighbor before I moved to this apartment." His head disappeared again.

"Wait... you moved to this place?" The astonishment was unmistakable in the lawyer's voice.

"Yeah, it's nicer than the one I had before." Mike reappeared in the living room, dressed in faded jeans and what looked like the softest hoodie ever made. "More room." The blond apparently felt more comfortable in his own place. "Why are you here, Harvey?" He moved toward the couch, collecting his briefcase and dropping gracelessly into a large chair, pulling out the files that he had taken from the office.

"I wanted to talk to you." Harvey started carefully. "You've been hard to catch lately."

Mike shifted, keeping his eyes on the files. "I was helping Jessica..."

"Before that."

"I don't want to talk about it." Came the insistent reply.

"Mike." Harvey spoke in his boss voice.

"Look, what can we possibly have to talk about it?" Mike's hands moved through the files faster now. "You helped me out, I paid you back. It's done."

Harvey frowned, having learned several of Mike's tells recently. "No one's mad at you, kid."

"Really?" The question was biting, despite Mike's refusal to look at anything but the files. "Because right now, I can count the people not mad at me on one hand. Which for the record, includes all of four people."

"I really hope Donna is on that short list of yours." Harvey tried to lighten the mood.

"She would have been, but she mad I sold my television." Mike rolled his eyes. "I still don't get why you are here. The great Harvey Specter doesn't spend his time in a place like this."

"Unfair, kid." Harvey muttered, wishing Donna had told him what to say to fix his mess. "It's not that bad... It's clean." He finished lamely, noticing the incredulous look Mike was unable to hide.

"It's clean?" Mike scanned his apartment. "I bet your apartment doesn't look like this." He muttered.

"Of course not." Harvey sniffed, but continued before Mike could take offense. "I don't have near this many books."

Mike couldn't help but smile slightly. "I told you before I like to read."

"That you did." Harvey leaned forward slightly, thankful that Mike seemed more relaxed. "Listen, kid..."

"Don't. Okay? You don't have to say anything." Mike's tone turned serious. "I'll tell Donna that it was all my fault. I should be able to manage things better now." He chuckled, the sound nervous.

Harvey looked the apartment over again. The entire place could easily fit into his living room, furniture and all. Taking a minute to study his associate, Harvey realized that there was no way he could make Mike listen to him now. The kid was too concerned with proving himself to realize that he already had. What Harvey needed to do was let Mike know that he didn't have to think of Harvey as only a boss. It wouldn't fix anything, but it was a start.

"I still don't see the allure of a ground floor." Harvey began, trying his best to look comfortable and like he had no problems being there.

Mike shook his head, but took his boss' unspoken challenge to begin listing all the ways they were a benefit.


	4. The Eating Scenario

Direct sequel to Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen, because people asked me to, and I am a sucker for things like that.

* * *

><p><strong>How Harvey Tried To Fix His Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

Harvey's new plan had been in effect for a week with fairly positive results. Mike smiled a bit more, and relaxed when around Harvey and Donna. Granted, Mike insisted on spending an entire day, doing whatever Donna wanted. The redhead openly enjoyed Mike fetching her coffee, and stopping often to see if she needed anything. Despite everything, Donna continued to punish, in her own way, all the others that had offended her. In fact, the only person she was even remotely friendly toward was Mike. It even got to the point where Gregory practically begged Mike, on his knees, to drop off a file at Donna's desk, because the redhead would ignore him until he was making a scene and usually got hauled away by Luis, who wasn't fairing well himself. Luis had cornered Harvey several times, demanding that Harvey do something about Donna. The rat-like man couldn't seem to keep any of the files that he needed for any of his cases. Luis claimed that it was because Donna was scaring all the associates. Harvey knew better.

Harvey, himself, hadn't exactly returned to Donna's good graces himself, yet. Oh, she delivered his messages and took his calls, now, but she still refused to speak to him, or deliver any of her indispensable assistance. When Harvey had explained what he was doing, she had shrugged at him, telling him shortly that it wasn't good enough. He had to fix it. Harvey was, getting sick of that expression.

Part of Harvey's plan was to spend time with Mike outside of the office. Harvey didn't really mind, not now. For almost a month now, all Harvey had been thinking about was Mike. He never admitted to anyone, save Donna, that he liked the kid, in fact, he denied it outright. But, you can only lie to yourself for so long, and Donna was right. Mike _was_ Harvey's. There was no changing that fact now, and Harvey wasn't sure he wanted to.

As if thinking of Mike had summoned him, the associate passed Harvey's office, and pausing at Donna's desk. Judging by the expression on Mike's face, it was a working visit. Mike always went to Donna now when he needed help. Apparently, the problem was a small one because Mike wasn't there long. Deciding to go and check on the kid, and to drag him out to lunch, because Mike was far too skinny, Harvey left his office, moving straight for the associates cubicles.

"Why not, Mike?" Harvey could hear Rachel's voice before he could actually see her. He quickened his pace and rounded the corner pausing to take in the scene before him. Rachel was standing next to Mike, hand clutching the sleeve of his shirt, apparently trying to get him to go somewhere.

"Rachel, I can't. I have to finish this proposal for Luis, then I have to fill out a form for Harvey. On top of all that, I have to call the nursing home." Mike was stubbornly trying to work out of her grasp. "I can't go to lunch."

"Mike, you have to eat, you know." Rachel stated sternly. "I don't think Harvey will be angry if you take a break. He's a hardass, but he isn't that hard."

"I'm not worried about Harvey, I'm worried about Luis." Mike countered, finally getting his arm free. "I have all of ten minutes to finish this before Luis is back breathing down my neck." He frowned when Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know it's an expression, but he really does do it. He leans over and breathes all heavy, like he's training to be Darth Vader for Halloween."

"Luis is far too short to be able to pull off that role properly, kid." Harvey inserted himself in the conversation, leaning against the short wall. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to take Mike out to lunch." Rachel's expression told Harvey everything. The paralegal felt bad, and was trying to make it up to Mike.

"And I'm telling you, I don't have time. Even if I did blow off Luis' work, I still have to call the nursing home." Mike insisted, writing at rapid speed. "Can't we go tomorrow?"

"No, we have court tomorrow." Harvey replied, fully on Rachel's side. "Finish Luis' work and go to lunch with Rachel. You can call about your grandmother on the way there. You look like you haven't eaten all week."

"He hasn't." Rachel supplied, ignoring the dark scowl Mike was giving her. "I've been trying to get him to go all week."

"Hey, I eat!" Mike protested, "I eat at home."

"Okay, what did you eat last night?" Rachel instantly shot back, making Harvey smile. She would be an exceptional lawyer, someday, the woman was vicious.

"If you must know, I had Ramen." Mike replied just as quickly, seeming to forget that Harvey was there.

"What the hell is Ramen?" Harvey demanded, and was promptly ignored.

"That's hardly food, Mike."

"It is too!" Came the protest. "Ramen actually has four of the major food groups, depending on the type, and if you add something to it, it's perfect for multiple meals."

Rachel made a face. "Oh like what?"

"Ham. Or those little cocktail hotdogs, or tofu." Mike answered around his highlighter cap.

"That's disgusting."

Harvey scowled. He didn't like being ignored. He reached over and lightly smacked Mike in the arm, gaining his instant attention. "I'll ask again. What the hell is Ramen?"

Mike blinked, looking at Harvey in surprise. "You're never had Ramen?" Rachel had a similar expression. For all her love of new foods, even she had eaten it at some point.

"No. Now what is it?"

"Noodles." Rachel supplied helpfully. "It's a type of packaged Asian noodles. It has several varieties and is very inexpensive."

"There, I eat. Can I finish this now?" Mike was looking from one to the other with a dark look, then his eyes widened and he started writing again frantically.

Harvey looked up to see Luis headed straight for Mike. "You know... I forgot about getting you a new boss, Rachel. I won't forget again."

"Mike, do you have my proposal?" Luis ignored Harvey and Rachel completely, leaning over to read what Mike was writing, far to close to be comfortable.

Rachel looked surprised, and glanced from Harvey to Luis, to Mike and back again. "I thought you were exaggerating about that, Mike."

"I told you, I wasn't. I'll have this done in just a minute." Mike wrote a few more lines then handed the paper to Luis.

"Good. Now, take care of these, I need them by one." He pulled two fat files from behind his back and dropped them on Mike's desk.

Mike took one look at the files and dropped his head on the desk, hard.

"Luis." Harvey intervened. "Mike has a meeting with me at the moment. Oh, and Rachel will be joining us."

"Sorry, Harvey, I really need these done and Mike is the only one available." Luis made no excuses. "Can the meeting wait until one?"

Slightly surprised, Harvey looked at Mike then at the files. He glanced at Rachel then shrugged. "I suppose we can push our meeting until one, but no later." Harvey found it hard to find a valid excuse when Luis wasn't being a complete bastard.

Mike made an odd noise into his desk but raised his head, and reached for the files, wordlessly.

"However, since Mike is busy helping you then I will have to borrow Rachel." Harvey added, looking at Luis.

"Fine, fine." Luis was scanning the paper. "Rachel, go help Harvey with whatever he needs." He muttered a few things as he headed back toward his office.

Harvey leaned over the short wall whispering to Mike. "Call about your grandmother first, then do the files." The smile Mike shot Harvey was worth the effort. "We'll be back at one, come along, Rachel."

Rachel looked confused, but Harvey motioned for her to follow him. He led the paralegal into his office, ignoring the very dark look Donna shot Rachel.

"So... what do you need me to do?" Rachel looked a little nervous.

"First of all, why were you trying to take Mike to lunch? I thought it was the other way around."

"Oh.. well." Now she looked very nervous. "See.. I have been thinking lately... That.."

"Listen, just tell me and we can move on." Harvey may be willing to tolerate such behavior from Mike, because well, he was Mike, but not from anyone else.

"I felt bad." Rachel admitted. "I stopped by your office to see if Mike was okay, after Jessica called him out on his bag, and I heard everything Donna said. I felt terrible, because when Mike tried to tell me about his bike, I thought it was funny that he was so worried about it."

"What exactly _did_ happen with the bike?" Harvey glanced outside, noting Donna had her headset on and was paying careful attention.

"He parked it outside, like normal, but a cab pulled up to the curb and ran over the entire bike rack." Rachel explained. "Apparently, the man inside was in a hurry. Mike's bike was completely ruined and the bike rack had to be removed."

Harvey scowled. "Okay, so you invited him to lunch...?"

"Mike's a good person." Rachel defended. "But, he's still a guy." At Harvey's raised eyebrow, she clarified. "Guys don't like accepting charity, so I know he will never let me buy him a new bike. But, if I drag him to a new restaurant with the excuse of not wanting to try it by myself, he'll go with me, as a favor. It was going to be my way of apologizing. Besides, Ramen isn't that great to live off of."

Harvey blinked. Rachel's explanation was something he had never though of. That was why Mike had been so insistent about paying Harvey back for the briefcase. Also, why Mike never wanted to talk about it, he was ashamed that Harvey had helped him.

"Alright, thank you Rachel." Harvey smiled slightly. "Now go and pick whatever restaurant you want to try. We'll take Mike there at one."

The paralegal looked shocked. "We will? But... my lunch is over in twenty minutes." Her protest was weak.

"No it isn't. You heard Luis, you are supposed to help me with whatever I need. I need you to find a restaurant to take Mike to."

"Why?"

"Because, you aren't the only one that wronged the kid, and." Harvey smirked. "I need to figure out a way to get you a new boss." He then shooed Rachel out of his office, fixing Donna with a look.

"What?" Her tone was sharp.

"Donna, I think I need an education in exactly what it is that Mike has apparently been living off of."

* * *

><p>I can't believe that I stayed up all night and all day to finish this... Oh well, I hope you all enjoy.<p> 


	5. The Meeting With Opposing Council

Direct sequel to Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen, because people asked me to, and I am a sucker for things like that.

* * *

><p><strong>How Harvey Tried To Fix His Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

After Harvey's personal learning session with Ramen, which he told Donna was Never-To-Be-Spoken-Of, he made it a point to take Mike to lunch as often as possible, which, for Harvey, wasn't often enough. When he wasn't able to make lunch, Rachel stepped in, dragging Mike out to strange restaurants with strange food. Harvey was amused at some of the things Mike would bring Donna from those lunch breaks. Two weeks later, though, and Harvey was no longer amused.

The day had started normally enough, Harvey arrived at his normal time, but Donna was absent from her post. That wasn't too strange, because his messages were on his desk, proving that she was in the building. Mike was late, and while that had become less common, it was also not that strange. Harvey huffed and grumbled, but assumed that Mike would explain when he did finally arrive, and Harvey would listen, then either lecture or accept depending on excuse.

By nine fifteen, Donna had returned but Mike was still missing. Harvey tried calling his phone, but all he got was voice mail. By ten, Harvey was starting to get worried, and by eleven Donna was glaring at him through the glass. Just as Harvey was about to hunt the kid down, his phone rang, Mike's name flashing in the display.

Pushing the button with a but more force than necessary, Harvey growled in the phone. "You better have a good excuse."

"Excuse me?" The voice on the other end wasn't Mike's. When the voice continued, it sounded muffled, like the person was talking to someone else. "Are you sure I did it right? … …. What? … What do you mean it's on.. Oh!" The voice was louder now. "Is this Harvey Specter?"

Now, Harvey was angry and confused. "Yes... Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Katherine Ross, Michael's grandmother." The voice continued. "Michael is unable to come to work for a couple of days. Also, I apologize for it taking so long to let you know."

"Mrs. Ross.." Harvey's anger drained some at the name. "There is no need to apologize... Is something wrong with Mike?"

"No. He's in the other room, talking to the doctor." She explained. "You see, I have been having some problems lately, and it made the nurses jumpy. So they called a doctor to look at me and he insists that I have a ridiculous surgery. I don't need it, but they are adamant. Michael refuses to leave until it's over because it is very dangerous, but I didn't want him to get in any trouble..."

"Mike isn't in any trouble." Harvey replied, motioning for Donna. "If I may ask, what type of surgery?"

When she answered, surprise was plain in her voice. "It's some type of heart surgery... I'm not sure exactly what they called it.. they all talk too fast and Michael is so tired that he couldn't explain it to me properly."

"I see..." Harvey murmured.

"I must be going, Michael should be back soon. I'm certain he will remember to call you later, but I felt you needed to know now. Good day." It took a couple of minutes for her to disconnect the call.

When Harvey put the phone away, Donna was waiting impatiently. "Well?"

"Mike's spending a few days with his grandmother. She's having some kind of heart surgery and he won't leave her because it's apparently dangerous."

"That's all Mike said?" Donna looked surprised.

"That wasn't Mike. It was his grandmother. Mike was talking to a doctor." Harvey was frowning. "Well, at least he has a good excuse."

Donna rolled her eyes. "You are still an idiot, Harvey."

"Probably." Harvey agreed, knowing it was true. "Why am I one now?"

Donna smirked and leaned over, whispering something in Harvey's ear that made him blink, and shake his head.

"Donna!"

* * *

><p>When Mike finally called Harvey, it was two in the afternoon. By that time, Harvey was again in a bad mood. He was looking through the briefs of his most recent case, a high-profile divorce of a football player and his model wife, Luis had been trying his best to get involved in the case and there was no competent help, as Rachel was out sick.<p>

So, when his phone rang, Harvey answered it without looking at the screen. "Yes?" His tone was almost borderline rude.

There was silence on the other end for a moment then there came a very meek, "Am I fired?"

"It depends." Harvey deadpanned, smiling slightly.

"Oh god..." Mike paused and there was an odd noise on the other end. "God..."

"No, just Harvey." The lawyer shook his head, as he leaned back in his chair. "You aren't fired, Mike. Your grandmother called me earlier."

"Huh? But... she doesn't have your number..." Mike sounded confused for a moment, before rambling. "Harvey, the doctor is an idiot! He wants to do bypass surgery on my gram!" Panic seeped into his voice. "She doesn't need it, I know she doesn't. Her usual doctor said so, but this guy says, if we don't then she'll die.. and..."

"Mike..." Harvey tried to interrupt the babbling, but his associate just kept going. "Mike... _Michael!_" The associate's voice stopped. "Calm down. You aren't making any sense."

"I know... It's just... No.. never mind." Mike sighed. "I'll try to make it in to work tomorrow, okay?"

"If you hang up then I am firing you." Harvey warned, the threat empty. "Calm down and explain this to me better."

Harvey heard Mike take a deep breath, and shook his head. The kid was definitely rattled, he didn't even comment on Harvey's use of his full name.

"The nursing home called me last night, saying that gram was having trouble with her heart. By the time I got here, they had called a heart specialist. He's a creep." Mike's voice sounded resigned. "He said that she has to have bypass surgery right away, but when I talked to her usual doctor, he said that it was a heart murmur. I don't know which one is right, but, I know that if they go in to do a bypass and it is just a murmur... then my gram probably won't make it."

Harvey pulled the phone away and stared at it, before putting it back. "Mike... when was the last time you slept?"

"Wednesday night." The reply was prompt but distracted. "I had to go those those records for you Thursday, so I didn't get home." There was a long pause. "I have to go.."

"Alright." Harvey wasn't sure what else to say, so he let Mike hang up. He sat there for a moment then stood, moving toward Donna's desk. "Donna."

"Hmm?"

"Cancel my appointments."

"What? Why?" The redhead looked up at her boss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to see exactly what Mike was just trying and failing to explain." Harvey smiled at Donna before heading for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Knowing Mike as well as he did, Harvey expected that his grandmother would be in a good nursing home. There was no way the kid would do any less, considering how much he cared about her. But, Harvey was still surprised at the place. It was <em>nice<em>. After two questions, Harvey was on his way to Katherine Ross' room.

When he opened the door, he was immediately shushed by the woman laying on the bed. Not used to such treatment, Harvey none-the-less closed the door softly. On the bed was who he assumed was Mike's grandmother, mostly based on the fact that Mike was leaning his head on the far edge of the bed, passed out.

"Can I help you?" The elderly woman studied him for a moment.

"Hello, I'm Harvey Specter, Mike's boss." Harvey smiled slightly at the prone form of his associate. "He didn't make much sense on the phone."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katherine." She nodded politely, patting her grandson's head. "I'm sorry that you came down here for nothing, sir."

"Harvey." He insisted, looking uncomfortable. "How are you feeling?" He wasn't used to dealing with sick people, Jessica tended to take most of those type of cases, but he didn't want to offend someone so important to Mike.

"I'm fine, as I keep telling everyone. I'm no sicker than I was before." Katherine sounded slightly annoyed. "I don't need the surgery."

"You certainly seem to be fine." Harvey agreed, keeping his voice low.

"You don't need to be that quiet. Michael's so tired, I doubt he'll wake when the doctor comes back."

The lawyer studied his associate for a moment, then sighed. "Mrs. Ross..."

"Katherine and thank you."

The older woman's words confused Harvey. "For?"

"For giving Michael the opportunity to do what he was meant to." She stated simply, looking up at him steadily. "I don't know what kind of trouble Trevor would have gotten him into if you hadn't."

Harvey was starting to like this woman. "I'm sure it would have been big trouble. But, all I did was give the kid a foot in the door. He opened it himself."

"Harvey, I can tell you now, that Michael would have dragged cars if he had to in order to succeed at this chance. Forgive me but.. I'm actually very surprised that you are here."

"Why is that?" Harvey was genuinely curious.

"Michael said that you don't care yet here you are. I am sure that you are not here about me."

"You would be wrong then." Harvey replied, "I had to see the woman that Mike goes to such great lengths for."

"Hmph." She looked pleased with the comment. "Michael tries too hard for me. He should take care of himself more."

"You think he doesn't?"

Katherine smiled. "Harvey, I know he doesn't. I knew that even before your secretary called me asking about Mike."

Realizing exactly how Donna had gotten her information about Mike's bills, Harvey smirked. "That would be Donna. She told me all about it in no uncertain terms."

"I know. She called me to tell me about it. I told her that I wouldn't tell her what she needed if she didn't."

"I'm impressed, not many get around Donna." Harvey sighed, taking the only unoccupied chair in the room. "If you can bargain with Donna, then I'll be direct. I'm worried about Mike."

"Why? I thought that you didn't care about him." Katherine was studying him again.

"To be honest, I didn't. Not at first. But.."

"He grows on you." Katherine was plainly quoting Donna now.

"I want to apologize to him." Harvey blurted out, looking surprised. "I'm just.. not sure how. Every time I try, Mike avoids the question or just avoids period. "

"All you can do is what you can do. Nothing more or less." Katherine stated gently. "I have worried about Michael for a long time. Worried, but rarely judged. It is not my place to lecture him on his mistakes, but to be there to help him fix them. I have always been on his side. I will always _be _on his side. But, Michael isn't used to anyone else being there. Trevor has always been on Trevor's side, Jenny also on Trevor's side. My grandson may be a genius but he feels that he has to take care of everyone else first. If he doesn't then he feels like he is letting those he cares about down. Michael knows that he has made bad decisions, and has never run away from that fact. He accepted it, and did what he could to find a way to survive, anyway. Now that he has a chance to do something for himself, he can't. He can't bring himself to go the extra distance just for himself. It's always for someone else. For me, or the client, or for you."

Harvey was silent for a while, thinking. "Mike already proved to me that he can do this job. He listens and works hard."

"But not for himself. Michael will never be able to do that, because he feels that he is a screw-up." She chuckled a bit at Harvey's surprised look. "His words, not mine."

Harvey sighed. "I have never asked this question of anyone other than Donna, but.. What do I do?"

"You will have to prove to him that he isn't one. That it is important for him to work for himself. Either that, or give him something new to work for." Katherine smiled. "If everything I have heard from your Donna is true, then that won't be hard for you."

"Donna is fired."

"Don' wanna be fir'd..." Mike muttered into the bed, before sitting up rubbing his eyes. When he noticed Harvey sitting there, he bolted out of his chair in a panic. "Oh God! What are you doing here?"

"Not God, I'm still Harvey." The older man teased slightly. "But, if you must know, I came to see how things were."

Mike stared at Harvey. "Who are you and where is my boss?" Then almost immediately, "Gram! Did the doctor come yet?"

"Calm down, Michael." Harvey was shocked to see the instant result of the words, Mike sank back into his chair, silently. "No one except for Harvey has visited me." The lawyer took note of the relief in Mike's face.

Mike sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I better go see where he is then..."

"Which doctor are you looking for, the usual one or the one you don't like?" Harvey asked.

"The private one that I called to get a different opinion." Mike replied smothering a yawn. "He charges by the hour so I need to get him here quick." He stood and stretched, blinking blearily.

"Stay here, kid. You'll probably walk into a wall as tired as you are. I'll find the doctor." Harvey stood and reached over pushing Mike back into the chair, before leaving the room. He had a lot to think about.

By the time Harvey found the doctor and brought him back to the room, Mike was again asleep. The examination took only half an hour, which Harvey insisted on paying for. Not that Mike was awake to argue. Only after the doctor had left and Katherine was sleeping, did Harvey start trying to wake his associate up.

"Mike.." Harvey shook him slightly. He continued to call his name and shake the kid but it didn't seem to work. Finally Harvey, frowned and pushed Mike out of the chair. "Michael!"

The minute Mike hit the floor, he was back on his feet, wide awake and looking around frantically. "What... Harvey!" The younger man scowled at his boss. "That wasn't necessary."

"Yes, it was. I called and shook you but you sleep like the dead."

"Yeah well that's what happens when you don't sleep much." Mike grumbled. "What happened to the doctor?"

"Nothing. He came and checked your grandmother over. She's fine, no surgery." Harvey was completely unprepared for the hug that Mike enveloped him with.

"Really! That's good. I was worried." Mike didn't realize half of what he was doing or saying. "I was so scared... I was sure something would go wrong and I couldn't fix it.. and the doctor is so expensive... but I _had_ to know. I couldn't just let her go without knowing... but I didn't know how to pay for it.. and..."

"Mike." Harvey slowly brought his hands up and hugged the younger man back.

"But the price doesn't matter because she's okay, and I'll work extra hours to pay the bill and it's so much cheaper than the surgery..."

"Mike..." Harvey tried again, more forcefully.

"But, it's okay, and everything else will be easy... I don't care about anything as long as she's fine... I owe her so much and I can't ever pay her back... _ever_, you don't know, …. done so much..."

"_Michael!_" Harvey was quickly learning that using his full name tended to bring Mike around.

Mike blinked, realized what he was doing and moved away like he had been scalded, promptly babbling apologies.

"Mike.."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, please don't be too mad, I'm so sorry..."

"Michael! Will you just calm down?" Harvey caught the kid by one of his waving arms and dragged him out into the hallway, keeping a tight grip. "It's fine, kid. Just calm down, okay?"

"Um... right... sorry." Mike ducked his head, looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean to."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Relax, Mike. Everything is fine."

"Really?" Mike glanced up, breathing slightly easier. "Okay..."

"You really have to learn how to keep calm." Harvey half scolded. "And stop apologizing all the time, it's annoying."

"Sor... right." Mike nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Um, Harvey?"

"What?" The lawyer grumbled.

"Thank you." Mike's reply was soft. "For coming by... It was just what I needed."

"Welcome, kid."

* * *

><p>I can't believe that I stayed up all night and all day to finish this... Oh well, I hope you all enjoy.<p> 


	6. The Great Donna Appeasement

Direct sequel to Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen, because people asked me to, and I am a sucker for things like that.

* * *

><p><strong>How Harvey Tried To Fix His Mistake<strong>

**Chapter +1  
><strong>

When Mike returned to work the next day, Harvey practically pounced on him when he left the elevator. The older man caught his arm and dragged him down the hall and into the little used stairwell.

"Ha.. Harvey! What did I..Where are we...going?" Mike finished lamely as his boss forcefully closed the door behind him. Mike stared at him in confusion. "What did I do?"

Harvey shook his head at the question. "Answer me first. How is your grandmother?"

"Uh.. she's fine?" Mike was plainly lost. "Well... she's as good as she ever will be."

Harvey nodded then moved slightly closer. "And how are you?"

"Worried?" The blond was getting really worried, although he had good reason. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I want to make absolutely sure that you don't have anything else on your mind when I tell you this." Harvey stated sternly.

Mike's eyes widened as every bad scenario that he could think of flashed through his mind. He opened his mouth then promptly clapped a hand over it.

The action amused Harvey greatly. "Really worried now? Don't jump to conclusions, it's a very bad habit for a lawyer to develop. Always wait for the details." He lectured, waiting for Mike to nod before he continued. "Mike... I'm sorry."

Mike moved his hand and a "What?" fell out.

Harvey frowned. "I said, I'm sorry. For not listening to you when you tried to tell me what was going on. I should have listened to you better. You're _my_ associate for a reason."

Mike apparently couldn't wrap his brain around the thought of Harvey apologizing. He stood there for a minute, gaping at Harvey.

The older man frowned. "Okay, this is the point where you accept and we go to the office and appease Donna."

"Uh.. what?" Mike looked really confused. "But.. Donna's fine."

"I get that you've been really busy, but Donna is not fine. She's furious at all of us for how we treated you. She seems fine to you because she's not mad at you."

"You don't have to apologize to me because of that." Mike offered, looking uncomfortable. "I told Donna it was fine weeks ago."

That made Harvey scowl. "I'm not apologizing because of Donna. I'm doing it because I need to." He moved again, into Mike's personal space, something his associate never complained about. "You weren't right, Mike. I didn't like it. It might have taken Donna telling me off to realize it, but when I did, I knew I had to make it right."

Mike just stared at Harvey. "Is that why you came to the nursing home?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to check on you, but not just for that reason."

"Then... why?" Mike looked nervous now.

Harvey smirked, "Because, I'm an idiot." He reached out, lightning quick and grabbed Mike's skinny blue tie, pulling him into a kiss. "And so are you."

* * *

><p>It was nearly nine thirty and Donna was annoyed. It wasn't that anyone had actually come out and bothered her, no one would dare given her recent mood. She was annoyed that her new favorite toy hadn't arrived to brighten her day some. Since her defense of Mike, the kid had been going out of his way to show her his appreciation. It had become almost a game, where Donna would pretend to be annoyed and Mike would go to new heights to try and make her day better. Once, when Donna had spent the entire morning on the phone with one of the new clients, that seemed to think he was far too good to talk to a lowly secretary, his words, Mike had appeared with a small folded up paper, and a simple Hersey's bar. He had disappeared as quickly as he had arrived, but when Donna opened the paper it was a sketch, it showed a cartoon Donna with a small crown on her head, stomping on a bald man in a suit. The words, 'Don't Mess With The Queen', written at the bottom. Donna had smiled for nearly the rest of the day.<p>

Now she was genuinely annoyed. Harvey had been pacing around his office for an hour before he abruptly left, not even acknowledging Donna. Luis had been stalking the area looking for Mike, and the phone hadn't stopped ringing. She had just decided that the world could wait long enough for her to get some coffee when Harvey casually strolled into his office, dropping an envelope on her desk with a grin that resembled the Cheshire Cat's. He didn't even wait for her to glare at him before he picked up his phone and started returning calls.

Curious, Donna picked up the envelope, peeking at the certificate for a full day at the spa when Mike appeared at her desk, holding a cup of coffee. The kid looked kind of frazzled, but he was smiling sheepishly, and his tie was very crooked. It only took Donna a minute to put two and two together and get _finally_. She accepted the cup, and put it on her desk, reaching over and straightening Mike's tie with a smile. The younger man flushed slightly and darted off toward his desk.

Donna took a sip of her coffee, nodded and sat back down, immediately hitting the intercom button. "You're forgiven."

* * *

><p>I can't believe that I stayed up all night and all day to finish this... Oh well, I hope you all enjoy.<p> 


End file.
